Thunderstorms
by bwuk
Summary: Kurt really hates thunderstorms and with only Finn and Puck in the house things can lead to a little fluff and a little angst. Set sometime late season 2 early season 3.


Thunderstorms

Disclaimer: Not mine I really wish they were though.

Kurt lay curled up under his covers as the thunderstorm rumbled overhead trying to muffle the whimpers as he lay shaking his covers pulled up tight around him. His dad was away and with only Finn and Puck in the house he did not want them knowing of his fear of thunderstorms.

The toilet flushed next door and Kurt pushed his face into the pillows but couldn't stop the whimper escaping as lightning cracked loudly overhead.

The bedroom door slowly crept open and Puck poked his head around the door "Kurt" he whispered.

"Go away" Kurt replied from under his covers then whimpered as the thunder rolled.

Puck walked into Kurt's room "You ok Kurt"

"Go away" Kurt whimpered curling further in on himself and pulling the covers further over him.

"Shit dude your shaking man"

Lightning flashed across the sky and Kurt sobbed into his pillow.

"Shit dude" Puck said as he rang a hand through his mohawk while watching Kurt.

"Fuck it" he exclaimed as he lifted Kurt's covers and slowly climbed into bed behind Kurt.

"Sssh Kurt, its ok Kurt"

Puck carefully reached out to touch Kurt's shoulder. Kurt flinched as Pucks touch coincided with another crack of lightning.

"Sssh Kurt" Puck soothed, his hand rubbing slowly at Kurt's shoulder before moving his body slowly behind Kurt's and wrapping himself around a shaking Kurt, his arm wrapped around Kurt's waist and brought Kurt the last inch towards Puck's chest.

"You're safe Kurt" Puck whispered, "You're safe."

Kurt slowly relaxed into Puck's embrace for a few minutes while the rain lashed at his bedroom window.

Thunder once again rumbled directly overhead, Kurt flinched at the loud noise and turned himself in Puck's arms and curled himself into Puck's embrace burying his face into Pucks neck and shoulder.

Puck tightened his grip on Kurt while rolling onto his back bringing Kurt with him. Kurt burrowed himself into Puck inhaling Puck's scent trying to cocoon himself away from the storm outside.

Kurt continued to lay in Puck's arms as the storm appeared to ease and the lightning moved away as he gradually calmed.

"Thank you" Kurt whispered into Puck's neck as he finally relaxed.

"No problem Kurt, you ok now."

"Getting there" Kurt replied making no move to remove himself from Puck's arms.

"I take it you don't like storms" Puck asked.

Kurt flinched.

"Sorry"

"I used to love them," replied Kurt his head still buried in Puck's neck.

"What changed?"

"My Mom"

"Sorry"

"It's ok just painful memories," Kurt whispered as he snuggled into Puck. "When I was eight" Kurt started quietly "my mom had taken us shopping in Columbus. On our way home we drove into a storm, we were driving on a country road in the middle of nowhere when we were hit by another car." Kurt stopped talking and took a few deep breaths.

Puck remained silent as he waited for Kurt to continue. Taking Kurt's hand which was currently resting on his chest he laced their fingers together and squeezed Kurt's hand before placing both their hands back onto his chest.

Kurt watched as Puck took hold of his hand and laced their fingers together before bracing himself and continuing.

"The car flipped and we ended up upside down in a ditch, I was trapped I couldn't move, my mom" Kurt half sobbed.

Puck could feel Kurt's tears falling against his neck as he tightened his hold.

"Sssh Kurt, I've got you," he whispered.

"My mom" Kurt continued "I found out later was killed on impact, I was panicking, mom wouldn't answer me, it was pitch black then lightning flashed and I saw her, she was just there, her eyes where opened looking at me. I was eight I didn't' really understand why her eyes were opened staring at me but she wouldn't' answer me" his tears never stopped falling against Puck's neck.

"I wasn't really aware of how long we were trapped but I found out later they thought it was a good couple of hours."

"How where you found?" Puck asked slowly his own tears threating to fall.

"Another car" answered Kurt.

"Fuck" exclaimed Puck.

"Yer" replied Kurt "ever since I've hated storms."

"Can't blame you dude, why not come and get one of us."

"Finn doesn't know" answered Kurt "and can you see him agreeing to this," asked Kurt as he raised there joined hands off Puck's chest.

"Shit man, he'd run a mile" Puck chuckled.

"Puck" Kurt asked.

"Yer."

"Will you stay?"

Puck squeezed Kurt gently before replying, "Not going anywhere."

"Thanks" whispered Kurt, as he got comfortable against Pucks side.

"Sleep dude" Puck whispered back as he closed his eyes only to open them as Kurt used there joined hands to hit him on the chest.

"Stop calling me dude."

"Ok, ok Kurt" chuckled Puck as he closed his eyes and buried his nose into Kurt's hair and followed Kurt into sleep.

The End.


End file.
